The Nanny: El regreso del primer amor
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Brighton es padre soltero, su esposa lo abandono. Decide integrarse a la empresa familiar, como productor. Con la idea de reabrir la antigua oficina, Max no esta seguro pero Fran lo convence
1. Regresa la niñera Parte 1

**The Nanny: El regreso del primer amor**

 _protagonistas_

Benjamin Salisbury es Brighton Sheffield

Y Daniel Davies es Niles

La actuación especial de:

Jackie Tohn es Tiffan Koenig

* * *

Los años han pasado…y nos volvemos a encontrar en la ciudad de New York, pero esta vez centrados en otra persona. Esa persona, es el primero hijo varón de Maxwell Sheffield

Brighton desde la última vez que lo vimos, entro finalmente a la universidad. Se caso, tuvo una pequeña niña de nombre Sara. Como su difunta madre, al poco tiempo la mujer de Brighton lo abandona y también a su hija. Estuvo un tiempo deprimido, pero decidió salir adelante e ingresar a la productora de su padre. Pero con una idea, la cual era reabrir la oficina de New York.

Maxwell no estaba seguro, Fran Fine-Sheffield le aconsejo que le ayudara a su hijo que es una buena idea. Años atrás Max, no le hubiera hecho caso a su mujer pero las cosas han cambiado en los últimos años. Fran esta más centrada y le a dado varias ideas para nuevos espectáculos.

Max se dio, dejo que su hijo volviera a New York y reabriera la oficina en la antigua casa de la familia. La cual se había estado arrendando a otras familias y oficinas, como acuerdo a esas personas. La familia Sheffield pidió que mantuvieran la casa igual y no le hiciera renovaciones

Al llegar a su antiguo hogar. Brighton que no es un niño mimado hace mucho tiempo, empezó a limpiar la casa. Antes de traer los antiguos muebles que se encuentran guardados en una bodega en el centro

Mientras seguía limpiando, escucho una voz detrás de él – Joven Brighton, me gusta verlo así. Trabajando para usted y su hija" – el joven Sheffield se dio vuelta, para ver a su antiguo mayordomo Niles. Ambos hombres se acercaron y se abrazaron

Que haces acá? – le pregunto el rubio

Niles sonreía, mientras observa la antigua casa – Su madre me mando, como actualmente es capaz de hacer las cosas del hogar. Me pidió que lo acompañada, en ordenar este lugar y conseguirle una niñera. Para cuando se pueda traer a la pequeña Sara, mi amiga quiere mucho a la pequeña. Pero sabe, que su lugar es con usted su padre – Brighton sonreía a esto, su madre como siempre lo estaba ayudando y desde ahora más con su padre. Desde que Liz lo abandono

Los días fueron pasando…

La casa volvía estar como antes, él hijo de Max y Fran se encontraba en su oficina revisando las obras que estaba por estrenar. Mientras que Niles entrevistaba a las candidatas para niñera de la pequeña Sara, ninguna le gustaba. No son como su amiga Fran, recién había despachado a una. Se iba a sentar cuando, alguien llamo a la puerta

¿Quien será?, entreviste a todas las candidatas del día de hoy – el viejo mayordomo fue abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una versión joven de Fran Fine-Sheffield – Si, ¿dígame que necesita?

Niles verdad, lo recuerdo – dice la joven. Él se le queda mirando, la ha visto en otro lado. Pero no recuerda

Ella se da cuenta que no la reconoce y decide hablar – La casa esta igual, que hace veinte años – él la sigue mirando – en verdad no me recuerdas, vengo a ver a mi prima Fran. Por lo que veo regreso a la ciudad, hace unos días pase por fuera cuando entraban con los antiguos muebles

Al decir prima Fran, Niles solo recordó a una pequeña niña que le dio el primer beso a Brighton – Eres…- él mayordomo iba a decir, cuando fue interrumpido por el joven señor de la casa

Eres tú, Tiffany? – pregunto él rubio heredero

La joven sonrió y asintió – Hola B. A pasado, mucho tiempo – Niles, solo los miraba y pensaba "Se esta repitiendo la historia, creo que encontré a nuestra Niñera"

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Regresa la niñera Parte 2

**The Nanny**

 **El regreso del primer amor**

 _Protagonistas_

Benjamin Salisbury es Brighton Sheffield

Jackie Tohn es Tiffan Koenig

Y Daniel Davies es Niles

 _La actuación especial de:_

Fran Drescher es Francine "Fran" Fine-Sheffield

Charles Shaughnessy es Maxwell Sheffield

Lauren Lane es C.C. Babcock

Madeline Zima es Grace Sheffield

Felicity Huffman es Greta

* * *

The Nanny creada por:

Fran Drescher

Peter Marc Jacobson

* * *

Anteriormente...

Los días fueron pasando

La casa volvía estar como antes, él hijo de Max y Fran se encontraba en su oficina revisando las obras que estaba por estrenar. Mientras que Niles entrevistaba a las candidatas para niñera de la pequeña Sara, ninguna le gustaba. No son como su amiga Fran, recién había despachado a una. Se iba a sentar cuando, alguien llamo a la puerta.

¿Quien será?, entreviste a todas las candidatas del día de hoy – el viejo mayordomo fue abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una versión joven de Fran Fine-Sheffield – Si, ¿dígame que necesita?

Niles verdad, lo recuerdo – dice la joven. Él se le queda mirando, la ha visto en otro lado. Pero no recuerda

Ella se da cuenta que no la reconoce y decide hablar – La casa esta igual, que hace veinte años – él la sigue mirando – en verdad no me recuerdas, vengo a ver a mi prima Fran. Por lo que veo regreso a la ciudad, hace unos días pase por fuera cuando entraban con los antiguos muebles

Al decir prima Fran, Niles solo recordó a una pequeña niña que le dio el primer beso a Brighton – Eres…- él mayordomo iba a decir, cuando fue interrumpido por el joven señor de la casa

Eres tú, Tiffany? – pregunto él rubio heredero

La joven sonrió y asintió – Hola B. A pasado, mucho tiempo – Niles, solo los miraba y pensaba "Se esta repitiendo la historia, creo que encontré a nuestra Niñera"

* * *

Ahora

Días después

California, noche. Hogar de los Sheffield

En el living de hogar, Max y Fran bailaban muy juntos. Cerca de ellos, una niña pequeña los mira de manera muy tierna, Fran se detiene y la observa se acerca con Max a ella

Mi preciosa niña, no deberías estar durmiendo - le dice Fran a la pequeña

Ella, de nombre Sara. Abraza a Fran - extraño a papá, abuela - Max y Fran se miran - Maxwell le toma en brazos y le acaricia la mejilla

Esta muy ocupado con el trabajo y preparando la casa, para tu llegada - le responde, muy cariñoso a su nieta

Sara sigue triste - no hace vídeo llamada, ni me habla por teléfono - Fran los abraza a los dos

Cariño, escuchaste al abuelo. Esta preparando todo, para tenerte cómoda con él en New York. Ahora, el abuelo Max te llevara a la cama. Yo enseguida subo y te cuento un cuento - Fran le besa la mejilla a su nieta y acaricia la mejilla de Maxwell, ellos suben las escaleras. Fran toma él teléfono y marca un número

Nana Fine - responde una conocida voz

Fran sonríe un poco, al recordar viejos tiempos - C.C. necesito tu ayuda

La esposa de Niles se quedo en silenció - pensé que era auto-suficiente, desde que terminaste la universidad - le responde de manera sarcástica

Hablo enserio, necesito que me hagas una reserva para un avión. Él día de mañana a primera hora, a New York - Fran se ve preocupada

Babcock se da cuenta que paso algo - Fran, que sucede

Eso es lo que quiero averiguar, sabras cuando regrese - espera la respuesta de C.C.

Le pido a Max - pregunta Babcock

No, tiene mucho trabajo con la nueva serie y con la nueva temporada de la primera serie que hicieron - responde, sabiendo las preocupaciones de Maxwell

* * *

Al otro día

Afuera de la casa. Fran y Max se despiden, la limusina espera. Él chófer lleva una maleta al auto. Una joven mujer se acerca a ellos. Es Grace

Mamá, avisa cuando llegues - le dice Grace, mientras se abrazan

Lo are cariño, me avisas cuando lleguen los mellizos - la joven Grace asiente

Max se acerca a su esposa - No estoy de acuerdo con tu viaje, pero para que estés tranquila quiero que lo hagas. Confiamos en Brighton

Claro que lo hacemos, pero lo siento medio raro además que no llama a Sara - se besan y ella se sube a la limusina. Con el deseo de averiguar que es lo que pasa con su hijo

* * *

Horas después. New York

En el antiguo Hogar Sheffield

Brighton revisa unos contrato y al mismo tiempo revisa una historia que esta escribiendo, cuando Niles entra

Joven, creo que es tiempo que llame a sus padres - le recuerda, el viejo mayordomo

El joven que se esta quedando calvo, se encuentra nervioso - no se...como les digo que me case y que no los invite, además que me case con Tiffany

Lo que me sorprende más, fue el tiempo que me he quedado cayado y no le informado a mi amiga Fran - dice, en voz alta Niles

* * *

En la cocina

La nueva cocinera, la verdad no tan nueva. Tiene cincuenta y cuatro años, prepara la comida. Cuando se abre la puerta y entra Fran

Que bueno, que guarde la llave - se alegre la ex-niñera, la cocinera la ve y la reconoce, sin conocerla en persona solo en fotografías - debes ser Greta - Fran tiende la mano y Greta la estrecha - soy Fran...- se esta presentando, cuando es interrumpida

Fran Sheffield, la madre del señor Brighton - responde la cocinera. En ese momento Tiffany baja las escaleras, cuando ve a Fran. Esta por devolverse, cuando su pariente la ve

Tiffany, tantos años que haces en mi casa - pregunta Fran

La joven suspira - Yo... - en aquel momento, Brighton y Niles entraron hablando a la cocina

En serio, el taxista dejo esa maleta de parte de mamá - pregunto el joven

Niles esta por responder, cuando ve a su amiga - Fran..

Mamá - expresa Brighton

Fran los queda viendo - alguien, me podría explicar que pasa aquí

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	3. Regresa la niñera Parte 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **The Nanny**

 **El regreso del primer amor**

 _Protagonistas_

Benjamin Salisbury es Brighton Sheffield

Jackie Tohn es Tiffan Koenig

Y Daniel Davies es Niles

 _La actuación especial de:_

Fran Drescher es Francine "Fran" Fine-Sheffield

Charles Shaughnessy es Maxwell Sheffield

Lauren Lane es C.C. Babcock

Madeline Zima es Grace Sheffield

Felicity Huffman es Greta

* * *

En el capitulo anterior

California, noche. Hogar de los Sheffield

En el living de hogar, se escucha la canción _(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away de Bee Gees_ Max y Fran bailaban muy juntos. Cerca de ellos, una niña pequeña los mira de manera muy tierna, Fran se detiene y la observa a la pequeña junto a Max. La niña es Sara hija de Brighton

Mi preciosa niña, no deberías estar durmiendo - le dice Fran a la pequeña

Extraño a papá, abuela y abuelo - Max y Fran se miran - Maxwell le toma en brazos y le acaricia la mejilla

Al otro día

Afuera de la casa. Fran y Max se despiden, la limusina espera. Él chófer lleva una maleta al auto. Una joven mujer se acerca a ellos. Es Grace

Mamá, avisa cuando llegues - le dice Grace, mientras se abrazan

Lo are cariño, me avisas cuando lleguen los mellizos - la joven Grace asiente

Max se acerca a su esposa - No estoy de acuerdo con tu viaje, pero para que estés tranquila quiero que lo hagas. Confiamos en Brighton

Claro que lo hacemos, pero lo siento medio raro además que no llama a Sara - se besan y ella se sube a la limusina. Con el deseo de averiguar que es lo que pasa con su hijo

En la cocina

Se abre la puerta y entra Fran

La cocinera la ve y la reconoce, sin conocerla en persona solo en fotografías - debes ser Greta - Fran tiende la mano y Greta la estrecha - soy Fran - En ese momento Tiffany baja las escaleras, cuando ve a Fran. Esta por devolverse, cuando su pariente la ve

Tiffany, tantos años que haces en mi casa - pregunta Fran - Brighton y Niles entran hablando a la cocina

Mamá - expresa Brighton

Fran los queda viendo - alguien, me podría explicar que pasa aquí

* * *

Ahora

Casa Sheffield. Oficina de Maxwell

Fran hace pocos segundos había ingresado a la antigua oficina de Maxwell, con su hijo y Tiffany su nueva esposa. El lugar no había cambiado mucho en realidad, tiene los muebles antiguos que se guardaron en la bodega hace por par de años

Fran se sentado en la silla de Max, ahora de Brighton. Les pidió a su hijo y nueva nuera que se sentaran. La esposa de Maxwell suspiro – mis presentimientos no me fallan, tenía razón en volver. Sabía que algo le estaba pasando a mi pequeño, pero no pensé que algo…tan bueno

Brighton y su esposa se miraron, sonrieron al escuchar esto – quieres decir que no estas enojada, mamá

Fran decidió responder sin esperar – claro que estoy enojada, por no avisarnos. Sabes que te amamos y te apoyaremos siempre, pero recuerda que no eres un joven libre. Tienes responsabilidades, pero por sobre todo tienes a mi querida nieta que no puedes dejarla al margen de todo esto

Vaya, en verdad que has cambiado. No le creí a B, cuando me lo contaba – respondió Tiffany

La madre de Brighton miro a su sobrina lejana – cariño, cambié por mi y por sobre todo mi familia. Estudié aunque no con honores, pero me fue bien. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no seré como mi suegra, dios tenga en su reino. Quiero que sepas que te doy la bienvenida a mi familia y que estoy enterada que tu también te has superada eres una joven escritora y que tienes buena voz, antes que me preguntes como se todo eso, te recuerdo que para nosotros los Fine la noticias vuelan rápido. Solo les pido tres cosas, hablen pronto con Sara, cuando le digan a Max tenga sus pastillas a manos, recuerda hijo que tu padre sufrió un infarto el año pasado y se han muy felices – los tres se levantaron de las sillas y se abrazaron

* * *

Mientras en la cocina

Niles hablaba con Greta, Niles estaba nerviosa al no poder escuchar nada. El intercomunicador estaba descompuesto, un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era le teléfono móvil de Fran. Se acercó a él y vio la pantalla, dice C.C. decidió contesta para hablar con su esposa. Sin que era pudiera hablar, C.C. hablo antes

Nana Fine, me tienes nerviosa como te fue en New York. Esta todo bien, esta bien Niles y te tengo noticias me llamo tu médico y me dijo que mañana necesitan comenzar con tu procedimiento contra el cáncer y Maxwell con "Maddie" van en tu busca, Max quedo preocupado – Niles no podía respirar

Amor, que has dicho – pregunto histérico el mayordomo

Desde la otra línea, su mujer de cabello platinado no sabía que decir – Niles, mi querido esposo y mayordomo, que diablos haces contestando el teléfono de la niñera

En ese momento entra riendo Fran con Brighton y Tiffany, Niles se queda mirando a su amiga, mientras le habla a C.C. – cuando me ibas a decir que mi mejor amiga Fran, tiene cáncer

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se había abierto, para revelar a Maxwell y Grace – Señorita Fine, cuando nos iba a revelar esto – grito Max

No otra vez, hace quince años que no me decías así – respondió Fran

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


End file.
